


The Morning After Tea

by Fleurisse



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurisse/pseuds/Fleurisse





	The Morning After Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scenes from an Unlikely Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651126) by [Fleurisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurisse/pseuds/Fleurisse). 



Genny was up at dawn and just taking the kettle off the stove when her mother came in. Self-consciously she attempted to hide exactly what herbs she was mixing. “Good morning! Did Peridot deliver?”

“Yes – twins. A doe and a buck,” Maman replied wearily as she settled on a chair. “Lovely- you’re making tea! Make a pot, will you?”

Unable to do otherwise without raising suspicion, Genny brewed a pot. She served it with her cheeks flaming, thinking of Madds and last night. Fortunately, Maman said little, only raised an eyebrow and smiled: “On second thought, I’ll brew my own.”


End file.
